


Red

by catauthor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colours, Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Drabble, Gen, but daichi needs more love, i didn't put in a relationship, the best captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catauthor/pseuds/catauthor
Summary: Daichi is redFor DaichiRarePairWeek day 3 - Colours





	

Daichi was vibrant. Everyone who met him could tell. He wasn’t the kind of vibrant that was in your face, like neon green, but a steady colour that you could never get sick of and always felt solid. 

Daichi was red. He was a deep, rich red. 

It showed his passion, his love for all things volleyball, his team, the feeling of when the ball hit his forearms. Because Daichi had a passion for volleyball, above all else.

It showed his strength. Daichi was the player that was always behind the others, backing them up. He was like a solid wall and they knew he would always be there for them, both on and off the court.

It showed his determination. Daichi persevered against all else. Daichi was resolute, he would never give up on his goals.

It showed his leadership. The third years had known that he would be captain since they had been the newest in the club. He was a great leader, inspiring and caring. He would do anything for his team.

Daichi was solid. Daichi was red.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and quite different to anything i'd done before. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
